Untouchable
by emmy.luvs.dance
Summary: Massie and the pretty committee move from Beverly Hills to westchester, where they meet some hot guys. the only problem they're players.
1. Chapter 1

Untouchable prolog

Massie Block: With her shiny brown waves, and her piercing amber eyes this is not the girl you want to mess with. She might seem nice from far away, but this girl is just like a lion, when you get to close they pounce. When she moves from Beverly Hills to Westchester most people would think she would be nervous, but with her best friends by her side, she has nothing to worry about.

Alicia Rivera: The beautiful Hispanic girl is the one with all the dirt on everything and everyone. She is Massie's beta and proud of it.

Kristen Gregory: The sporty one of the clique, and the nicest. With her dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, you can definitely tell that this girl is in Massie's inner circle.

Dylan Marvil: This girl is Marvilous! She has Bright red hair and green eyes. Dylan is the key the world of celebrities for the clique with her famous mother from The Daily Grind.

Derrick Harrington: The player of all players! He's goes out with every girl he can get his hands on. With his prince charming good looks he can't understand why Massie won't go out with him. In his quest to make her say yes, he might end up changing his way for her.

Josh Hotz: His last name doesn't do him justice! He's the bad boy from school and does whatever he wants when he wants. And he always gets what he wants… except for the beautiful Hispanic new girl.

Cam Fisher: the only sensitive guy from the group and he keeps denying any feelings for any of the new girls, but denial is the first clue to lying.

Landon Crane: A total Ladies man. Whenever he finds a girl he likes its time for him to turn on the charm!


	2. First Day

Untouchable chapter 1

Massie Block looked over her outfit, in her full length mirror, trying to find a flaw. Massie had decided on a pink Stella McCartney satin over the shoulder dress with gold Alexander McQueen metallic pumps. She paired that with a gold necklace and bracelet, and lastly a black Jimmy Choo suede clutch.

"Perfect!" Massie thought aloud. She strutted over to her desk to grab her new iphone 4. She sighed heavily as she texted her girls.

**Massie: almost ready 2 pic u guys up**

Almost immediately her phone pinged with three new texts.

**Alicia: ok c u then :)**

**Dylan: hoot hoot! Ready to take the school by storm!**

Massie giggled as she read Dylan's response. Then she opened the third one.

**Kristen: kk girly!**

Massie loved her friends. With them by her side she could do anything. She took one last look in the mirror before she headed downstairs to go and wait for Issac.

"Bye honey" her mom called "Have fun at your first day of school. I love you"

"Love you to mom" she called. As she slammed the entry way door closed, she was met with a gust of wind that blew her chocolate brown waves toward her face. She took her surroundings in as she walked to her family's Range Rover.

"To Alicia's house" she instructed. "Then to Kristen's, and then Dylan's." Issac nodded his response and the car began to move forward. When they reached Alicia's house the beautiful Hispanic girl stepped out from the house and began her catwalk down her long driveway. About 10 feet form the car Alicia stopped, and struck a pose waiting for Massie to rate her outfit.

"Diane Von Frustenburg shirt dress, crumpet cashmere grey leggings, and Elizabeth & James black suede flats. Love it! 9.7" Massie smiled brightly.

"Thanks" Alicia exclaimed as she climbed into the car, and collapsed on the black leather seat. Letting out a deep sigh she relaxed. "so" Alicia started. "I got some gossip about our new school"

Massie smiled at one of her best friends waiting for her to spill the dirt that she had found out about OCD HIGH. "Great" she said. "Let's wait for Dylan and Kristen to get in the car. I hate it when you have to repeat yourself." They pulled up to Kristen's house and saw that she was being hassled by her mom.

"Now just because you're at a new school doesn't mean that you can let your grades slip missy." Marsha Gregory told her daughter with a stern expression on her face. Kristen looked over at her friends and gave them an apologetic look. The two girls in the car were trying to hide their smirks and giggles.

"Ok mom I get it, can I go now?" Kristen exclaimed. Desperately trying to escape her mom lecture, She walked over to the car with a glare on her face.

"What's your problem Kris" Massie asked with a smirk on her face "I get that you're not a morning person, but this is ridiculous." She exclaimed. Alicia laughed at the comment.

"Point!" she declared.

Kristen scoffed at the comment. "Puh-lease you guys! I know for a fact that you both saw me being attacked by my mother, but did you help me? No! Instead you both laughed at me!" she yelled as she slumped down farther into her seat.

"Come on Kris" Alicia started.

"Yeah you know we were only kidding around." Massie finished "forgiving?" they both asked. Kristen sat in her seat pretending she was debating about forgiving them. Alicia gasped and playfully slapped her on the arm pretending to look hurt, and Kristen laughed.

"Of course you guys are forgiving" she said.

"Good!" Massie smiled, and looked over Kristen's outfit. "Marc Jacobs leather pumps, navy blue cape dress, and Marc Jacobs Garbo leather clutch. Super Cute! 9.6" Massie awarded. Kristen beamed, and smiled.

"so who's up for a little shopping after school today?" Massie questioned raising her eyebrows.

"I'd love to Mass but if there's any homework today, I'll have to pass." Kristen mumbled. Alicia gasped and put her hand over her heart.

"Ehmygawd! Kristen seriously it's the first day of school! Relax a little!" She said frustrated with the fact that Kristen was already worried about school. Kristen scoffed, and glanced up at her friends.

"That's easy for you guys to say! You don't have parents that stress over grades! If I get one B my mom says she's going to take away my credit card! You guys have it easy you never get grounded or anything." She said in a know it all way. Alicia and Massie both rolled their eyes.

"Whatever I know for sure that Ill come shopping Mass." Alicia stated.

"Great! I'll tell Dylan when she gets in the car." Massie replied. As the Range Rover pulled up to Dylan's Mansion, they saw Dylan leaning against one of the pillars by the front door of the house reading the nutrition facts on a granola bar. When she glanced up and saw the car pulling up she threw the bar in her bag and stomped over to her car and got in.

"Uuuggghhh" Dylan yelled as she got in the car. Massie glanced up at her, and Dylan continued. "Do you guys know how much sodium is in the food that I eat? Ill tell you how much, tons!" she exclaimed.

"What does sodium have to do with anything Dyl?" Kristen asked as she looked up from the magazine that she was reading.

"Um everything!" Dylan shouted. "Sodium is salt…" Dylan started, but Alicia interrupted her with a snort.

"We're not stupid Dyl, we know what sodium is." Alicia laughed. Dylan glared at her but then continued.

"As I was saying before I was RUDLY interrupted" she shot Alicia a look. "Salt makes your skin dry out, and it makes you fat. So I am limiting my intake of salt from now on." Dylan finished with a nod waiting for her friends to comment.

"Dylan how many times do we have to tell you that you are not fat?" Massie said. She looked over at Dylan who mumbled a quick whatever and rated her outfit. "Milly belted silk top, Miu Miu wool a line skirt, and Burberry lace up ankle boots. To Ca-ute! 9.5." Dylan smiled.

"Thanks Mass and you're a ten! You look ah-mazing!" Dylan gushed. All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, oh and before I forget, Dylan we're going shopping today after school." Massie informed.

"Ok guys we're almost to school and I've yet to tell you my gossip." Alicia reminded. "It's worth 50 gossip points." Massie raised her eyebrows as she reached for her palm pilot to type in the gossip points. "Ok I heard that there is this group of guys at OCD HIGH that are total players! My sources say that they've gone out with almost every girl in the school, but have a "relationship" with the more popular girls of the school." Alicia said with a serious expression on her face. "Oh and that there super hot!" Alicia gushed, and then looked up to Massie to see if she would be rewarded for her gossip. Massie nodded and typed in the numbers.

**MASSIE: 400**

**ALICIA: 410**

**KRISTEN: 390**

**DYLAN: 396**

Suddenly the car jerked around a corner and OCD HIGH was in sight at the end of the road.

"You guys ready?" Massie asked. The girls nodded. "Then lets go." She said, just as Issac opened the door to the car. Kristen hopped out of the door, followed by Alicia, then Massie, and then Dylan. Then stood next to each other and marched forward all in sync of each other. On their way past a big oak tree they saw a guy and a girl making out, acting like they were giving everybody a show.

"Slut" Kristen called.

"Whore" Alicia coughed.

"Prostitute" Dylan sneezed.

The girl broke apart from the make out session and called "bitches!" then smirked.

"You're one to talk!" Massie shouted back. Instantly the smirk disappeared from her face. The girls all laughed, and headed into the building to get their schedules. The click clack of their heels sounded through the building as they strutted down the hallway into the office. Once the lady had giving them their schedules the compared them to each others.

**MASSIE BLOCK**

**HR. 1: HONORS BIOLOGY**

**HR. 2: ART**

**HR. 3: HONORS COMMUNICATIONS**

**HR. 4: HEALTH**

**HR. 5: LUNCH**

**HR. 6: STUDY HALL**

**HR. 7: SPANISH**

**HR. 8: ALGEBRA**

**ALICIA RIVERIA**

** HR. 1: HONORS BIOLOGY**

** HR. 2: SPANISH**

** HR. 3: HONORS COMMUNICATIONS**

** HR. 4: HEALTH**

** HR. 5: LUNCH**

** HR. 6: STUDY HALL**

** HR. 7: ART**

** HR. 8: ALGEBRA**

**KRISTEN GREGORY**

** HR. 1: HONORS BIOLOGY**

** HR. 2: SPANISH**

** HR. 3: ALGEBRA**

** HR. 4: HEALTH**

** HR. 5: LUNCH**

**HR. 6: STUDY HALL**

**HR. 7: ART**

**HR. 8: HONORS COMMUNICATIONS**

**DYLAN MARVIL**

**HR. 1: HONORS BIOLOGY**

**HR. 2: ART**

**HR. 3: ALGEBRA**

**HR. 4: HEALTH**

**HR. 5: LUNCH**

**HR. 6: STUDY HALL**

**HR. 7: SPANISH**

**HR. 8: HONORS COMMUNICATIONS**

"Well al lest we have some of our classes together." Dylan said. Everybody agreed and then went off to find their first class of the day. When they walked into their class they sat down at two of the labs. The groups were Dylan and Kristen together, and Massie and Alicia together. They were chatting away until the bell rang then they faced forward to the front of the room. One minute later the intercom went off a voice filled the entire room.

"Good morning students and welcome back to OCD HIGH for another great school year!" The entire class groaned. "Now as a welcome back celebration we have planned a back to school dance this Friday night at 7:00." The speaker stopped for a moment. "Well that all for today so have a great first day of school everybody! This is Layne Abley signing off." Massie heard Alicia snicker beside her and looked over to her.

"Layne? What kind of name is that? More like Lame, and look its fits her personality!" Alicia said with fake excitement. Massie giggled, and then turned back to the front to watch the teacher.

"Hello class" she announced. "My name is Ms. Kabanshie, but you can call me Ms. K." she looked around at the blank faces. "Well now that you know me I would like to meet you…" just then the door opened and a shaggy blonde haired boy walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. K, I got a little distracted on my way here." The boy smirked. Laughter filled the room coming from the back corner. The boy shot him a look and then walked to the back of the classroom to find a seat.

"Ok as I was saying, I would like to meet you all so when I call you're name please restate your name and tell us something about yourself." Massie rolled her eyes and took out her phone.

**MASSIE: WAS THAT THEY BOY THAT WE SAW WHEN WE WERE WALKING IN?**

**DYLAN: YUP I THINK SO**

**ALICIA: EHMYGAWD HE "GOT DISTRACTED ON HIS WAY HERE"? CAN U SAY GUH-ROSS!**

**KRISTEN: LOL. **

"Massie Block?" the teacher called out.

"Right here!" Massie exclaimed, and she stood up out of her chair. "Well my name is Massie Block and I just moved here over the summer from Beverly Hills California for my dads company, Block Industries." Massie Smiled an award winning smile and sat back down. Just then the bell rang, and everybody was getting out of their seats running for the door when the teacher called. "Ok we'll finish this up tomorrow." But nobody really cared. The girls said their goodbyes and headed to their next class of the day. When the bell had rang for lunch, the girls met up by their lockers, They stood next to each other in a line a burst through the cafeteria doors to lunch.

**AN: THESE ARE THE OUTFITS THAT THEY ARE WEARING IN THIS CHAPTER**

**MASSIE: .com/cgi/set?id=22548123**

**ALICIA: .com/cgi/set?id=22551388**

**KRISTEN: .com/cgi/set?id=22555590**

**DYLAN: .com/cgi/set?id=22557801**


	3. Inncounter

Untouchable chapter 2

**A/N ON THE LINKS THAT I HAVE TO GET TO THE OUTFITS THAT THEY ARE WEARING IT DIDN'T PUT ALL OF IT ON THERE, BUT ANYWAY ITS ON POLYVORE.**

The four girls found a table in the middle of the room and rushed over to it, claiming it as theirs before anyone else could. They all got their food. They started to talk aimlessly about the beginning of their day.

"So how were you guys' classes?" Massie asked curiously.

"As good as any class can be when you're at school." Kristen replied with a board tone.

"Point!" Alicia all but shouted. They continued talking for about five more minutes. Then Massie Felt a shadow covering her and looked up to see a furious girl glaring down at her. The girls gave her a weird look and then turned back to finish their food thinking that the girl would get a clue, and leave, but they had no such luck. A few seconds later Massie felt tapping on her shoulder, and she spun around again to face the girl.

"Can I help you?" Massie snapped. "Because if we can't then I'd love it if you could leave us alone to finish our food." The girl looked back at her with a clear expression of shock and her mouth dropped open. Dylan smirked.

"You know if you don't close you're mouth soon, you're going to catch flies." She giggled. The girl snapped her mouth shut coming out of her daze, and glared at Dylan.

"You know I'd be careful about what you say to me, because I can make your life at this school living hell!" She said angrily. Kristen rolled her eyes, and Massie responded with a laugh.

"Ha! Why should we be careful about what we do when we don't even know your name? " When the girl didn't respond Massie looked up at the girl and raised her eyebrows. "Um hello?" Massie questioned. "I asked you a question. Are you going to answer me?" By now the girl had a murderous look in her eyes.

"Well then, you guys have to know who I am! You guys might be new kids but you can't be stupid!" When the girls all had expressionless looks on their face she answered. "I'm Olivia Ryan. The most popular girl at OCD HIGH! I'm dating Derrick Harrington, most popular guy at OCD HIGH. Oh! These are my best friends in my clique" Olivia stated as three girls began to walk towards the table. "This is Keira Gross." She stated as she pointed to a Black haired girl with a heart shaped face and bright green eyes. "And this is Sydney Keln." She continued pointing to the next girl in the line. Sydney was just as gorgeous as Keira. She had strawberry blonde hair and glassy blue eyes; she smiled tightly at Massie and the girls then turned away from them. Then Olivia went on. "Lastly this is Claire Lyons" she said as she pointed to the last girl in the line. Claire had platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and an oval shaped face.

"We are the hottest and most popular girls at OCD HIGH so don't mess with us!" Olivia snapped.

"Yeah really were the cool kids of the school, and you're just the newbies. I mean come ON! Who do you think people would side with? Us, or you guys?" Keira pointed out with a giggle. Alicia narrowed her eyes at Keira, the girl who was obviously the beta. Now it was a battle of the betas. Alicia tossed her shiny hair over her slim shoulder and spoke to the girl in a deadly calm, but mean voice.

"If we "newbies" over here don't stand as a threat to you guys then why did you bother coming over here to talk to us?" Alicia questioned her brown eyes glaring right through Keira, who met Alicia with a glare of her own. Since Keira was busy glaring at Alicia Sydney spoke for the first time.

"We just came over here to tell you that we forgive you." She said with a bright smile.

"Um excuse me? Why do you forgive us? We didn't do anything to you." Kristen said while she rolled her eyes at the statement.

"You didn't do anything to them, but you did call me a slut this morning before classes. Now if it was a normal student we would not be giving out second chances. But I decided that since you guys are new to this school you didn't know any better. So all you have to do is apologize. Let me tell you though…" Olivia paused for a moment, glairing deeply into Massie's amber irises. "This is your one and ONLY warning! Next time I won't be so nice." She finished in a menacing tone. Massie Smirked.

"Olivia?" She said in a sickly sweet tone. Olivia stood with her hands on her hips. "Are you god?" Massie questioned, still using a sweet tone. By now the entire café was watching the exchange wondering who would get the final word. Olivia scoffed in response.

"Technically no" She smirked at Massie.

"Then why would we want your forgiveness?" Massie shot back. As soon as the words had left her mouth the entire café started to giggle and laugh. Olivia's face got red hot from anger and embarrassment.

She shouted out, "Ok that's it you guys are done! We are going to make your lives here miserable!" She continued her rant, her nose flaring out in extreme anger. Massie stood up in front of Olivia and smiled.

"Olivia, I have something for you" Massie said. Olivia glared at Massie. Massie then picked up her half eaten lasagna and dumped it on Olivia's outfit. As the food hit her she gagged in disgust, and screamed out.

"Ehmygawd! You bitch you completely ruined my outfit!" Olivia tried to pick some of the food off of her. And Massie replied…

"Your welcome Olivia! I just made your outfit better. I mean Abercrombie & Fitch? That's just guh-ross!" Massie fake gasped. Behind her she could here her friends' laughter.

"Point." Alicia exclaimed through her giggles. Kristen and Dylan high fived Massie, and all four of them strutted out of the café leaving behind a very pissed of girl.

**At the end of the day**

After the rest of the school day had ended the girls met up in the front of the building to wait for issac to come and pick them up.

"So Kris, are you going to come shopping with us?" Alicia asked. "Or do you have too much homework to do?" Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm going to go to the mall with you guys, I just said that this morning so that if there was homework I wouldn't be bailing on you guys. You all know how strict my parents are with homework." She told the group. The entire group went silent for a few moments but then the silence was broken by Dylan.

"Kris did you actually think that there would be homework on the first day of school? Ehmygawd you nerd!" Dylan stifled a giggle. Suddenly Massie gasped, and the group looked over at her questionably wondering what was wrong.

"I just forgot my clutch in last hr. I'll go get it really quick." She started to walk away from her friends and called over her shoulder. "BE RIGHT BACK!" After Massie had retrieved her clutch she walked slowly to the front door where Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan were all waiting for her. When Massie turned the corner she saw a boy leaning against the lockers texting someone on his phone. Massie gasped from shock and the boy looked up at her. When this happened Massie realized that the boy was really good looking with shaggy blonde hair. Then the boy walked up to her and the recognition of who this boy was kicked in; this was Derrick Harrington. He's one of the schools biggest players.

"Hey." He called over to her, as he started to walk her way. When he was only a couple feet in front of her the boy shook is hair out of his eyes and formally introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Derrick." He stated in a cocky tone. "But you probably already know that." He continued and winked at her. Massie rolled her eyes at his arrogance, but decided to be polite.

"Hello Derrick I'm…" She was cut off short by him saying, "Yea I know you're Massie. Massie Block."

Massie raised her eyebrows wondering how. "Oh? " She questioned. "How do you know that?" Derrick scoffed at her, "Everyone knows who you are. You're the only person to stand up to Olivia Ryan and her friends, let alone throw their food on her." Derrick smirked. Massie rolled her eyes and started walking down the hallway again.

"It's her own fault that she's a mega bitch!" Massie called out in sudden frustration. Derrick glanced over at her. "Yeah well it was pretty hot!" He said. "So do you want to go out sometime?" He asked. Massie Stopped walking for a moment, but then continued, "You're kidding right." She said with annoyance. Derrick looked over at her again.

"Why would I be kidding about that." He asked and his faced crinkled up in confusion. Massie let out a sigh. "Seriously?" She questioned with disbelief in her voice. When she saw Derricks confused face she continued. "During lunch Olivia told me that you and she were going out." She explained in a duh voice. Derrick's eyes widened in recognition and then opened his mouth to explain. "You see me and Livs aren't in an exclusive relationship, we can still date other people." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well in that case no." Massie responded. His jaw dropped. "What? Why!" He shouted.

Massie smirked. "Because I don't date players." She finished and then walked off leaving Derrick alone in the hallway.

When Massie exited the building she saw Dylan gasp in relief. "Finally!" She shouted. "Come on lets go Mass!" Kristen yelled anxiously. The girls entered the warm car and sank down into the butter leather seats and sighed.

"Hey Mass what took you so long?" Alicia asked curiously. Massie looked over at her and said, "No reason really, I just ran into some guy in the hallway on my way out." She responded as she shrugged her shoulders. After hearing this Kristen's Head shot up, and she got an excited look on her face.

"Oh, do tell!" She exclaimed. Massie sighed, told her story. When she was finished Dylan gasped and responded with disbelief in her voice.

"Ehmygawd! No way! Ugh what a pig" She stated. Alicia nodded her head in approval.

"Yeah seriously! I can't believe that he said that to you! Ugh why do all the hot guys have to be players?" Alicia called desperately. Kristen giggled. "Leesh, not all guys are players." Alicia just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok so there's a dance on Friday we have to figure out what we are going to wear, we all have to look fabulous!" Massie declared. The girls all nodded their heads and then walked into the mall.

The girls first went into Alice and Olivia. Massie was the first one to but her dress. She decided on a ruffled layer pink purple and blue dress on the bottom and on the top of the dress was purple satin.

When she first saw it she shrieked in excitement and glee. "Ehmygawd!" She explained. "I can't believe I found the dress I want so quickly. I'm gong to go and try it on." She said super excited. Kristen also found her dress at Alice and Olivia. Her dress was a deep forest green and had a more vintage look. Then Alicia found hers at Dianne Von Frustenburg. It was blue and had oval shaped sequins all over it. Lastly Dylan Found hers. She decided on a bright red dress that cinched in at the waist and then bubbled out on the bottom. Once all of the girls were happy with what they bought they marched out of the mall to end their perfect day.

**HERE ARE THE DRESS THAT THEY PICKED OUT FOR THE DANCE**

** THEY ARE ALL ON POLYVORE**

**MASSIE: .com/cgi/set?id=22623947**

**ALICIA: .com/cgi/set?id=22632487**

**KRISTEN: .com/cgi/set?id=22634616**

**DYLAN: .com/cgi/set?id=22635707**


End file.
